A user interface for a computing system typically includes functionality for context menus. Context menus are menus of relevant actions brought up within the context of a particular user interface object, typically by performing a special indication on the object (e.g., a right click, a control-click, a long click, etc.). A user interface object has an associated context menu filled with actions appropriate to the object. When the context menu is activated it appears rooted at the object, as a menu of options. Traditional context menus require a large amount of screen real estate and precision when selecting a menu item, are suited to multi-button pointing devices, and are not suited for touch interfaces and fluid gestures.